1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of deployable wings, and in air vehicles having deployable wings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air vehicles launched from tubes or other devices may be severely limited in wing size and/or configuration, because of the need for the wings to fit within the launcher envelope. This limitation on wings limits the performance of tube-launched or other deployable air vehicles. Improvement in deployable wings would therefore be desirable.